The Love In The Darkness
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: While walking Amy meets a hedgehog that claims to need her to become a real hedgehog and this cause's Amy to avoid Sonic, as Sonic notice's this he's not happy about it and try's to save her from him. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

One day a pink hedgehog known as Amy Rose walked along the streets of Station Square it was a beautiful day with the sun shinning and the blue sky and white clouds, she was not aware of a male hedgehog that was watching her every move from the other side of the street he was a purple and red hedgehog wearing a black leather jacket and a pair of sun glasses on his head he had three spike's like hair sticking out on the front of his head 'so that's Amy Rose she does look rather beautiful' he smiled and lifted his sunglasses from his head revealing his red eye's while watching her he saw her walk on and he ran up ahead of her, she was now heading back to Chris's house.

Amy was thinking about Sonic she sighed while doing this 'I haven't seen Sonic in a long time I wonder what he's been up to' she walked along the path while smiling to herself and heading to chris's house to which she didn't see the red and purple hedgehog leaning against one of the tree's, it was only until she got to it she had heard shuffuling sounds and then he came out of the tree's.

Amy opened her eye's and saw a shadow in the tree's "Huh who's there?" she asked and a purple hedgehog walked out from the bushes.

"Well if it isn't Amy Rose it's an honour to meet you," he walked over to her.

"Uh you know me?" Amy asked confused as to who he was and how he knew her and wanting to find. out.

"Why yes and I must say your looking rather beautiful, I don't understand why that Sonic runs away from you," he said while moving closer to her causing her to lean back now feeling quite nervous.

"Who are you?" she asked a bit annoyed and a bit harsh that he said that.

"That doesn't matter right now," he chuckled and had moved closer again and this time he stopped Amy from backing away by putting his arms around her waist and Amy tried to use her hands to push him off.

"what do you think your doing? GET OFF ME!" she shouted the last part and tried pushed him off her but he just didn't budge.

"Now now if you do that someone will here us," Amy now angry.

"That's exactly the point," she said still trying to shove him off her.

Suddenlythe red and purple hedgehog closed his eye's seeing now that she would not listen to him and some kind of aura could be seen covering his full body Amy didn't realise until he had let go and she was now surrounded in darkness's he had disappeared and Amy had fell on her knee's "What.." She looked around confused and a bit frightened "Where... am I and where did he go?," she stood there for a few minuets thinking about what she should do 'this place is creepy...maybe if I say something,' "Hello is anyone there?" she decided to walk around as there was no relpy.

"heheh," Amy stopped in her tracks at hearing that voice and she was sure it was that hedgehog.

He then appeared in front of her causing her to gasp and jump back "Well how do you like it here? although I think it can get quite lonely here all by myself," Amy was glaring at him.

He crossed both of his hands behind his back and closed his eye's and he started walking around and circling around Amy while smirking all the while "I need you Amy... your love and a chaos emerald otherwise I can never leave this place for good," Amy wasn't pleased to hear this.

"What!...but you were standing next to me before you brought me here," she said quite furiously.

"Yes I know I was but I can't stay like that for long I need a and a strong emotion to control the chaos emerald too enable me to return to my right form," he stopped walking and leaned in towards smiling quite evilly "and your the perfect choice for my plan," Amy glared at him.

"And what if I don't agree to this which I will not," he turned his back to her and folded his hands still smiling.

"Well I don't suppose you'd want any of your friends getting hurt especially that blue hedgehog you call Sonic he he," he took a glance back to see her reaction which made him smile more.

Amy's eye's widened as she heard this 'I guess I've no choice I don't want any of my friends getting especially Sonic'Amy glared at him again "you wouldn't dare!"

"Oh trust me I would," his smile seemed to get wider and Amy's mouth opened a bit but she shut it and sighed in defeat seeing that she had no choice she nodded her head and he leaned in towards her again "I knew you'd see it my way," he put his arms round her again covering them both in a dark purple aura and Amy didn't try to get him off "for now I will need to travel around in your body it's another way of getting around until we can get a chaos emerald," Amy looked up at him shocked and tried to push him off.

He smiled eviliilyand entered inside her causing her to fall on her knee's his power was too much "Ahhh," she closed her eye's and when she opened them again she was surprised to see herself back were she was "huh...," she stood up and looked around "did that really happen," she was still looking around and blinking her eye's when she his voice again causing her to jump.

"Yes it did oh and one last thing it would be wise to keep that Sonic away from you I know he could possibly defeat me though I don't really want that happening so unless you don't want any of your friends to get hurt, stay away from him and keep him away from you, I will speak to you again soon hehe," Amy shook her head trying to get him out.

"What am I going to do," she looked worried as she was heading over to chris's house and hadn't saw Sonic running by her.


	2. Chapter 2

The Love In the darkness

Chapter 2

Sonic had been out on a running decided to head back to chris's house and on his way there he saw Amy walking 'oh no it's Amy' he picked up more speed to zoom past her and he had he was surprised that Amy hadn't seen him "she didn't see me," he just shrugged his shoulders and decided not too pay much attention.

Amy was now at chris's house she had just came in the door and she saw Ella hovering the lobby "Hello Amy did you buy anything while you were out?" Ella asked and she saw the worried exprssion on Amy's face.

"Oh hi Ella no I didn't really see anything," Amy smiled and walked past and Ellla stood there thinking 'Amy always gets something when she's out' and puzzled by the way Amy acted there watched her walk to her room.

The next day everyone were tv in the living Amy was sitting reading a magazine while the rest were watching tv Tails and Chris had came in "heys guys I got a brilliant idea what do say about going on a pick nick," Tails suggested since he was bored.

"Yeah me and Tails found a great spot,"Chris said as he walked in behind Tails.

"Thats sounds like fun Tails," Cream was for it and she walked over to Amy who was still reading the cream really wanted Amy to come.

"Amy will you come with us," Cream asked hopeful that she would, Amy put her magazine down.

"Uh no I think I'll pass," Amy stood from the couch and walked out the living room door Sonic thought this was strange and so did everyone else.

"She won't come with us Cheese," Cream dropped her eye's sadly while holding Cheese who did the same "chao,". Chris and Tails looked at one another confused and both shrugged as Amy walked away.

'That was strange Amy normally goes too stuff like that' Sonic stood up and walked out after her, he saw her walking up the stairs "Amy wait," but she didn't stop Sonic raised his eye brows then followed her up the stairs "Amy," he called again now becoming frustrated with her, Amy was almost at her room and she was trying her hardest to ignore Sonic.

"Amy is something bothering you?" Sonic asked though Amy didn't turn round to him but kepted walking.

"No," Amy tried to say casually as if nothing was wrong, she got to her room and shut the door. Sonic stopped and stood there dumbfounded, Amy's never done that before. 'There must be something wrong and I have to find out what' he thought and made his way back down stairs not wanting to anger Amy if he tried again.

Amy had got in the room and was now standing behind the door she sighed deeply she hated doing that, she was looking at the floor then she looked up she saw her reflection in the mirror just a few feet in front of her. Suddenly the mirror went all black and the red and purple hedgehog appeared in the glass with a smirk on his face, Amy glared at him.

"Aww that must've been awful for you he he," he said while smirking he walked out the mirror and over to her, placed both of his hands at either side of her and he moved his face closer to hers "I can make it better for you," he leaned in closer and closer trying to reach her lips, Amy realised this and moved head to the right to stop him.

He frowned and asked "why do you like that hedgehog anyway? he always runs away from you."

Amy looked down at the floor not wanting to answer him, he frowned again now knowing he wouldn't get an answer and pulled his hands back while walking backwards into the mirror returning back into Amy's body as she was looking into the mirror as she watched him, he closed his eye's he went back in "remember that chaos emerald," he said while smiling and disappeared.

**Heys guys, i know it's short but I really couldn't think of anything else to put in this chapter, I just wanted to get another one up and thank you guys for the reviews I'm really happy you's are enjoying this xxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

The Love In The Darkness

Chapter 3

A few days had past and Amy had managed to successfully avoid Sonic, anytime she nearly came into contact with him she either bolted in the other direaction or turned her back to him and she was finding it really hard.

Amy sighed and walked to the living hoping to watch one of her favourite cooking show's she had got so into, when she had overheard Tails and Sonic talking and she stopped at the door that was only partly open, she stopped and she was about to turn away, when she heard the words chaos emerald 'I can't go in there', she thought disappointed she was really looking forward to be watching tv.

With Tails and Sonic...

"Hey Sonic!" Sonic was sitting on the couch ready to watch tv something that he rarely does when Tails had walked through the back door Sonic stood from the couch ready to greet him,

"Hey Tails, what's up?" Sonic asked.

" Guess what,I picked up a singnal for a chaos emerald on one of my test flights," Sonic was surprised they hadn't found a chaos emerald in ages.

"It's been a while since we've found one, we better go and get it before Eggmans does," Sonic said with a smirk ready for some excitement nothing had happened in a while with Eggman keeping quite.

"I'll go and start up the X - Tornado," Tails ran back out the back door, Sonic was about to follow, as he was almost at the door he stopped. He had heard something. "Huh, what was that," he asked himself and also thought 'that sounded like Amy," he said quietly to himself and walked to the door of the living and opened it and only saw Amy's back retreating out the front door.

"Hmm that was weird," Sonic blinked a few times, but then made his way to the garage were Tails had the X - Tornado sitting ready to take off.

With Amy..

Amy sighed with relief as she stopped out the front door "man that was close." she closed her eyes but then opened them again while suddenly jumping after hearing a familiar chuckle she whipped her head round to the source of the chuckle it was the red and purple he was use his left hand to lean against the with his left hand.

"he he, was it just me our did I here your little foxy friend talking about a chaos emerald?" he smirked at seeing the glare on Amy was giving she wasn't too please to see him,he walked over to her. "now why don't you be a good little gfirl and go help them." he said still smirking, "or should I remind you, that if you don't your friends will be the one paying the price... AND I'll start with that little cute bunny rabbit." he said with his back turned to Amy.

Amy eye's widened in shock but she managed to reply back with some fury "Listen you! I don't who you think you are.."Amy stopped as Both hedgehogs heard a vocie calling out for Amy, the red and purple hedgehog grinned evillily at her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek Amy was too slow to stop him as he disappeared again and Amy was left blushing a bit.

Cream had round the corner of the house and caught a glimpes of the red and purple 'who was that?' Cream thought, she even noticed the blush on Amy's cheeks Cream walked over to her "Amy why are you blushing and where did that hedgehog go?" Amy started to panic a bit.

'oh know she saw him, I've got to make something up.'

"Uh what hedgehog? it's just me here," she said causally, Finally her blush had died down and she was able to calm herself. Cream just gave her a confused expression.

"No there was A hedgehog, he was red and purple, wearing a black jacket."

"It was just your imaganation... uh sorry Cream I have to go," Cream tried to stop Amy.

"Amy wait," but Amy was already out of sight this upset Cream slihtly. Cheese gave her a hug which cheered her up a bit "chao," Cream just hugged back.

Amy wasn't happy about lieing to her but she had see him so she had no choice, Amy made her way to the garage hoping Sonic and Tails were still here, and luckily they were, Tails had to fix a wire that had come loose which was holding them back, Sonic was lying on one of the wings with his hands behind his back waiting for Tails to give the ok to go, Chris had asked to come and he was helping Tails by getting him different tools use Tails smiled at finally clipping the wire's together and the engine had started.

"Ok that should do it now," Tails said now whipping oil that was on his hands with a cloth.

Amy walked over to them "hi Tails where you's guys going," she asked causeally as if she didn't know, Sonic had opened one eye surprised to see Amy, he hadn't heard from her in a few days.

"We're going to Crystal Valley I picked up a signal for a chaos emerald there,"

"Mind if I tag along, I can help," Amy asked and flinched a bit as the red and purple hedgehogs weak yet still quite strong power flow through her after Tails said the words chaos emerald, she hoped know one noticed but unkown to her Sonic had.

"Sure Amy we could use help, it is a big place," Amy nodded, and Tails, Chris and herself all boared the X - Tornado.

Tails took off quite smoothly and made the way to Crystal Valley were a Chaos emerald lay hidden somewhere waiting for them but who will get it first, them or doctor Eggman.


	4. Chapter 4

The Love In The Darkness

Chatper 4

As they flew over Crystal Valley they could see a big crystal blue lake surrounded by tree's and a mountain in the distance all glistening under the rays of the sun, blue sky and very few clouds.

Tails had located a large clearing full of grass just big enough for the X - Tornado to land, before even touching the ground he tranformed the Tornado into walking mode given it huhg metal legs, "Hey guys I just thought off something, do think It would be a good idea if we spilt up to look for the chaos emerald?" Tails turned to Sonic who was just getting ready to jump of the plane to run around looking for it himself, he turned round to Tails with a thoughtful look on his face and both hands on his hips.

"hmm" Sonic shifted his gaze to Amy who wasn't really paying attenion too them as she was looking the window at the other side 'this might be my chance to talk to Amy, I must find out whats bothering her' he thought'"yeah that might be good, I'll take Amy with me."

Amy Jumped at the sound of her name being said and before she knew it she was she walking next to Sonic who was using a watch shaped tracking signal that Tails gave him so they could search for the emerald, now normally Amy would be very happy about this but because of that red and purple hedgehog she had to keep her distance, 'oh how did this happen' Amy thought as she walked beside Sonic and she also wondered why he was walking 'why isn't he just running?' Amy looked at Sonic also still thinking he was looking at that tracker but she met his gaze and she looked away, Sonic smiled at her but frowned when she looked away and the silence between them was driving him crazy.

'Oh THAT'S it I have to ask'

Sonic stopped walking, Amy had walked on ahead and when she noticed that he had stopped she turned around to asked why, Sonic was the first to speak "Ok Amy, whats going on with you?" Sonic asked quite firmly with his arms folded with his foot tapping the ground impatiently waiting for an answer.

"What d-do you mean? There's nothing going on with me." Amy replied a bit nervous now.

"I mean you been acting strangely and I haven't seen you in a few days," Sonic said walking closer to Amy and she glared a bit.

"There's nothing wrong with that!and I thought you'd be happy not seeing me around...why do you care anyway?" Amy said now looking away. Now this had angered Sonic slightly, Amy now had her back turned to him, he walked up to her and he pulled her gently round by the shoulders and he stared into her wide open eye's he leaned in closer "don't ever say that to me again OK," Amy was shocked all she could do was nod her head as he pulled away.

"Hey Sonic any sign of the emerald yet?" Tails called through the tracker he added a contact so it was possible to call using the tracker.

"Well I'm getting a beeping noise, but we haven't found anything yet," Sonic replied.

"That's all we're getting,"

Suddenly the ground began to shake Sonic was able to take it, but Amy wobbled and tripped over a stone, Sonic caught her in his arms and both hedgehogs heard the familier evil laugh of the notorious Dr. Eggman.

"Ho ho ho well if it isn't Sonic, it's been quite a while!" Eggman shouted out a mirophone while stationed at the very top of his newest creation. Eggman gave an evil grin "Looking for this hehe," he pushed a few buttons on the control panel, which opened up a container at front of the robot which contained the blue chaos emerald.

Sonic growled 'how did he get that?' Sonic stood in front of Amy with one arm sticking out to protect her Amy kept her eye's on the emerald all the while, she could feel red and purple hedgehogs power inside urging her to get it, she could never defeat that robot herself Sonic would have to beat it first then she could take the emerald without him noticing.

"And let me introduce you to my lastest creation, I named the Egg - o - Matic 5000, you'll never defeat this one hehe," Helping Dr. Eggman were two of his other creations Decoe and Bocoe who where helping with the controls,both of them wern't really interested.

"I still think I could have named it better," Decoe said.

"Who cares Sonic will destory it anyway, no matter what says," Bocoe replied fiddling with a button, Eggman over heard this and became frustrated with them.

"What was that!" both robots paniced, Bokun sat on a chair behind them snickering to himself.

"Nothing we said that this time you will defeat Sonic," said both of them while sweatdropping.

"That what I thought..now where was I oh yes lets see you try and defeat this one," Eggman pushed a lever foward and the robots left arm was flung trying to squish them,Sonic reacted in time he grabbed Amy and took her to the side away from the robot, Sonic kepted dodging the robots hand and Eggman tried using both hands they missed Sonic the first time.

"Now I know you can be faster than that egghead," Sonic smirked now seeing both hands coming down a second time he dodged the fist one but the second hand had caught him and had him pushed down to ground, Amy saw this and was on her way to help.

"Sonic!" She shouted as she ran and stopped at the robot, she felt the power again, Amy looked at the emerald 'If I get the emerald the robot will be useless,' Amy smiled she flicked her wrist bringing out the hammer she jumpped on the robots hand and ran all the way up the arm to the centre of the robot to where emerald was kepted.

"Amy look out!," Sonic shouted he saw the other hand heading strait for her, she was just about to use the hammer to break the glass the emerald was in.

"What...AHHH," the hand had caught Amy, Sonic tried to pushed the hand that had him off to help her.

"Noo Amy!"Sonic had one arm free now.

"Ho ho ho did you think it was that easy Amy heehe," Eggman brought her up to the glass dome he was in and dropped her indside the two robots grabbed her and strapped her to wall with metal bars, she tried getting out but it was hopeless she frowned, then she heard a voice in her head 'hmm well if it isn't ,' appartently Eggman heard this too.

"What, who said that?" He noticed Amys's eye's turning red Eggman was shocked "What's happening?"

The red and purple hedgehog had taken full control of Amy's body it was possible to do this near a chaos emerald 'Why don't you remember me Dr.'

Eggman realised who it was it was as his old partner "No i-it c-can't be is that D-Drake the hedgehog, but that's impossible that power destoryed you."

'No it didn't I survied but with a price, I cannot live in the real world and my power is not as strong as it used to be, but that wil change once I get the emerald and something else...something dear to that blue hedgehog,' he smirked through Amy's body.

"You mean Amy, why are you using her?"

'This girl has a stronge love for that blue hedgehog if I can get her to love me instead, I will be unstoppable, as the emeralds react to emotions, this will allow me to bring back my true form, And I will fininally get my revenage Dr.' Amy's body began to glow the bars holding her melted, Eggman backed away from her.

Meanwhile...

Sonic had got his other arm out and heard the sound of the X - Tornado up a head "Hey Sonic, catch." The Tornado swooped down and Tails pushed a button that opened a slot and released a golden ring. Sonic had stuck his arm out further and caught it.

Light shined all around him turning him into a ball enabling him to escape the hand and destroy it, Sonic was now in mid air and could see the top of the robot he saw Amy "hang on Amy," he went back into a ball and smashed through the glass.

"Sonic grrr."

Sonic got Amy she returned to normal so he didn't see the red eyes, he got her to safty and bashed holes right through the entrie robot while grabbing the emerald in process.

"Grrr," Eggman had lost again.

"Oh no this whole thing is gonna blow," Bokun shouted, and write on cue and explosion was heard and and his robots were blowen away.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, HEDGEHOG."

"Amy are you ok?" Sonic turned to Amy.

"Yeah I'm Ok, thanks Sonic," Amy replied shaking her head.

"Hey Sonic, is everything ok down there?" Tails shouted from the Tornado.

"Yeah Tails thanks for the ring, I got the emerald so we can go now," Sonic shouted back, Tails brought the Tornado low so Sonic could jump on the wing while holding Amy, they then made their way back to Chris's house.


	5. Chapter 5

The Love In The Darkness

Chapter 5

They were now back at Chris's house and Sonic and Tails had stored the emerald in a container which was also stored in the loft to keep it safe, Amy was in her room sitting on her bed, it was now late at night and the house was in complete darkness with everyone else in their beds, she was still dressed and wide awake.

(oh I can't steal the emerald what would they think when they found out) Amy thought while sighing, she closed her eye's and opened them again she could still feel Drake's power still flowing through her since an emerald was near she flinched at the pain she felt, 'remember what I said Amy, you don't want your friends getting hurt now do you,' Drake echoed in her mind.

She stood from the bed and made her way to the loft, she walked up the middle part of the stairs so not make any creaking sounds on the wooden stairs, she opened the door she jumped when she saw someone sitting in chair next to the container, It was Chuck he wanted to study the emerald so he'd been in the loft since they brought it home, luckily he was asleep leaning backwards into his chair with his arms folded and he seeemed to be out for the count.

Amy sighed with relfie then tiptoed round the bean bags that lay on the floor trying to be as quite as possible, she reached the container that was on top of the table, Chuck made snorting nosies which caused Amy to freeze for a moment she gasped quitely with her hands still strechted out, Chuck then went back to snoring lightly. Amy sighed again, the power was getting stronger almost too much for her to handle.

Amy opened the container and reached in for the emerald as she brought it out she winced in slight pain dropping the emerald in the process. The emerald made a thud sound on the floor, Amy whipped her head up to see Chuck still asleep, she sighed again (oh I can't take much more of this) she thought while sweat-dropping.

She grabbed the emerald quickly and put it in her bag-pack she had brought with her, she once again tiptoed round the beanbags and down the stairs, she had left a note on the table for her friends to read, Amy made her way to the back of the house, she didn't think about looking to see if Sonic was on the roof sleeping which he does occasionally.

Amy was standing next to the big tree at the side of the pool.

"Ok I have the emerald now what?" She asked quite harshly.

'he he he what's with your attitude, I thought you were nice' Drake replied back.

"It's different when it comes to threatening my friends,"

'Well that won't happen now will it we have the emerald'

Unknown to Amy, Sonic was listening to her conversation with herself which he thought was weird he had missed the first part about the emerald (whats she doing up at this time) Sonic thought then heard her talk again.

"What now?" she asked again.

'Take the emerald to the Mystic Ruins that will be a perfect place to return to my original form hehe'

"The Mystic Ruins at this time," Amy sighed and made her way round the front and out the gate, then started making her way to the Mystic Ruins.

Sonic watched her walk out the gate "where's she going at this time of night, I'd better follow her,"

Sonic slowly for once followed Amy as she made her way to the Mystic Ruins, she stopped in a clearing that had a small lake surrounded by many different types of flowers all glistening under the moon.

Amy sat on a rock hanging over the lake that flowed by peacefully, she sat her bag pack next to her, Sonic was hiding in the tree's behind her.

Sonic's gaw dropped a bit Amy looked stunning under the moonlight (why have I never noticed it before) she looked so calm and peaceful as she sat there.

'Now pick up the emerald,'

Amy stood up and reached into her bagpack and brought out the emerald she held it in both hands, Sonic could not believe it Amy had took the emerald from them. Sonic walked out the tree's "Amy... what are you doing?" he asked with a shocked expression.

Amy gasped "S - Sonic?"


	6. Chapter 6

The Love In The Darkness

Chapter 6

Sonic could not believe it why would Amy take the emerald?

Amy almost dropped the emerald as Sonic called out to her, suddenly the emerald started glowing and Amy did to she closed her eye's as it shined brighter, "haahaha finally I'm free from that cursed place!" the purple aura drifted out of Amy's body and formed the shape of a hedgehog who was red and purple, his body was mainly purple but his quills were red with some purple through them, he wore a black cape round his neck and he had scar down his left cheek.

Drake stood beside Amy she still had the emerald in her hands, he grabbed her wrist "thank you so much for helping me Amy," Amy glared at him."I still require your help though,"he said evilily.

"What! I've helped you engough you've got the emerald, what else do you want?" Amy was angry, he gave a smirk then he noticed Sonic stand there.

"Well if it isn't Sonic, I hoped I'd meet you in person someday." he grinned.

Sonic growled at him "let Amy go!" he demanded.

"Sorry Sonic but that's just not possible, don't you agree that Amy here is really pretty," Drake said eyeing Amy up and down while smirking, he glanced at Sonic and saw the death glare he was giving him.

"Yes she is," Amy blushed a little at hearing Sonic say this.

"I thought you might, that's why she's coming with me, I'm going to make her my girlfriend, hahaa!"

Amy's eye's widened she tried to pull away from him but his grip was too tight, (no why would he want me? I wanna be with Sonic not him!) she screamed in her mind.

Sonic tried to get closer "Who are you?"

"The names Drake, Drake the all powerful hedgehog, I will soon rule this planet and with Amy by my side no one will be able to stop me haha not even you or that Shadow can stop me." he pulled Amy closer by putting his arms round her waist.

"Let me go!" Amy was desperatly trying to get away from him. Drake ingored her, he started glowing purple.

"Say goodbye to your friend here Sonic cause you'll never see her again," Drake held out the emerald using his other hand. Sonic ran towards them he knew what he was going to do, "Chaos Control!" Drake shouted, Sonic had almost reached them but as soon as he got there they had disapeared.

Sonic covered his eye's the light was that bright, he opened them and saw that they were gone, "Amy! no grr," Sonic stood there for a moment then he looked around and then ran back to chris's house.

Sonic got back to chris's house and found everyone in the living room it was now daytime, he walked through the door and chris was the first to come over to him.

"Sonic, Amy's took the emerald,"

Sonic looked around everyone was there Chris, Chuck who was reading the letter Amy left, Tails and Ella and Mr Tanaka were also there, "I just don't understand it what would cause her to take it,"Chuck said reading the letter again.

Cream was standing next to her mother who was sitting on the couch she held her chao friend cheese in her hands "she knows we need it to get back home."

"I'm sure she had a good reason cream dear," Vanalla held onto cream to cheer her up.

"She does, I just don't know what it is,"Sonic walked over to them.

"How do you know that Sonic?" Tails asked coming over to him.

"I followed her last night, she went to the Mystic Ruins and that's when I saw her with the emerald, she gave it to a red and purple hedgehog" Cream's ear's perked up at the mention of that hedgehog, she ran over to Sonic.

"I knew I wasn't seeing things! Sonic I saw that hedgehog with Amy he tried to kiss her, I knew it, where is Amy?" she asked worried for her friend, Sonic's eye's widened when Cream said that.

(what!) was all Sonic could think he skook his head slithtly, "that hedgehog kidnapped her, he used chaos control before I could get to her."

Suddenly a familier laughter was echoing through the windows Bokkun had come through them landed on the table " hahah long time no see, I gotta message from Eggman, so you better listen up good." he pulled a yellow portable tv out his bag and pressed the green button on the front of it he moved to the side and let everyone the screen.

Eggman popped up on the screen, "hehe well I suppose by now Drake has took Amy, and I know he has the emerald, how bout we make a deal? I can show you where he's took Amy, once you have the emerald you give it to me, whaddya say heehe."

"Sonic can't we can't give the emerald to Eggman," Tails had turned to Sonic.

"We'll be able to get it back," Sonic whispered to Tails smiled then nodded agreeing with Sonic, they've have gotten emeralds off Eggman before.

"Tell Eggman it's a deal," Sonic said turning to Bokkun. The tv then blew up everyone had jumped behind the couch as it exploded. Bokkun was now flying in the air.

" haha You got it," he cried then flew out the window.

"Tails can you start up the Tornado?"

"Sure can come on guys lets go," Sonic, Tails and Chris jumped on the Tornado and flew out to Eggmans base.


	7. Chapter 7

The Love In The Darkness

Chapter 7

In a vast forest stood a large white castle, large open spaced windows surrounded the walls of the castle, a long pebbled stone path lead up to the large black door proveding entrance, the wind blew against the tall green tree's, everything seemed peaceful. Half way up the path a blue light flashed for a few moments and once it disappeared two shadows shaped like hedgehogs could be seen walking up to the door of the castle and entering it.

Drake stood in the doorway of the castle with a grin on his face and his left hand was holding onto Amy, she frowned at him "it's still here!... my glorious castle oh how I've missed this place!"

"You live in a castle?" Drake turned to Amy as she asked this she had to admit the place did look amazing.

"Well I used to.. I just have'nt been in it in so long, I really don't remember the last time I set foot in this place," Drake smirked and dragged Amy in further inside as the door shut behind them.

"What do you want with me!" Amy demanded to know.

Drake dragged her along until he stopped at a big brown door they entered the and he shut the door behind them and looked, he turned round and smirked evilly. In room there was a larged king size bed, the room was decorated in red colours with hints of blues here and there.

Amy looked around for a way to escape but the room was far too high from the ground so trying to climb out the window was not an option.

As Drake locked the door he walked up to Amy with his hands behind is back.

"You may not believe it, but I was once a king and I lived here in this castle. I use too rule this world with an iron fist no one could defeat me! That was until a wizard appeared, he used his power to seal me in the darkness I spent years walking an endless void of darkness just trying to find a way out, and finally I had my chance," Drake moved closer to Amy and she tried to back away as she listened.

"I was sealed in a spear that was black and hiden away in a temple deep under ground, and was discovered by a mouchstashed man you know as Dr. Eggman he must've heard of my legend and wanted my power to take over this world, he used two chaos emerald to try and release me but it didn't work, it only allowed my shadow to appear in the real world that's why you could only see through me, I found the only way to get out was to use the chaos emeralds and once I learned what the chaos emerald does I had to find someone with strong emotions and you were the perfect choice heeehe your strong love for Sonic made this possible, but I'm not through with you yet." he grinned.

"My power needs to be strong... your love is strong, if you love me instead of Sonic I'll be unstoppable once again and together we'll rule this world!" Drake shot is right arm up in the air.

Amy's eyes got wider and wider as he went on, "no I will not be with you I wanna be with Sonic not you!" Amy was angry "no matter how hard you try I will not fall in love with you!"

Drake was not happy to here this "but Amy wouldn't you like to be a queen? You could have everything you ever wanted."

"I don't wanna be a queen, let me go right now!" She replied she was ready to bring her hammer out.

Amy flicked her wrist and her red and yellow hammer came out in a puff of smoke, Drake chuckled when he saw it, "you really think that thing can defeat me!"

Amy stood in a fighting stance, and he just shrugged "ok lets fight," Drake held both hands and he flicked both of them and they illumenated in a purple colour. Amy charged for him swinging her hammer while he easilly dodged each swing.

Meanwhile...

Tails was quick to ready the X - Tornado they were flying through the air over the tree's of the Mystic Ruins and almost nearing Eggmans base were he and decoe and Bocoe were waiting outside. Since Sonic held onto the wings of the plane as soon as he saw the base he jumped off and landed on the ground gracefully and ran the rest of the way to the base.

Sonic ran full until he reached Eggmans base he skidded to a halt at the entrance and and Eggman was stand just ouside it.

"I'm surprized you agreed to do this Sonic," said Eggman.

"I have save Amy, who knows what that hedgehog wants from her, and I'll do anything to get her back," Sonic said with his arms folded, "so I'm willing to give you the emerald once we save her, do you where the hedgehog is?"

"Yes and I can show you the way, so just follow me," Decoe and Bocoe had brought out Eggman's round flying machine, they brought it over to him and Eggman jumped in it and the two robots jumped in beside him.

Tails had lowered the Tornado and Sonic jumped back on the wing "ok Tails just follow Eggman," Sonic nodded to Tails, Tails did the same and controled the plane to lift up in the air, he waited until Eggman went in front then followed behind.

"Sonic do you think we can trust him?" Tails asked as they were setting off.

"Don't worry Tails as long as he gets us there we should be ok," Sonic moved to the front of the plane so he could watch were Eggman was going.


	8. Chapter 8

The Love In The Darkness

Chapter 8

Amy Swung her hammer almost hitting Drake however she felt her hammer suddenly stopped and she couldn't move her arms "huh..What?" Amy looked at Drake he grinned at her.

"That hammer of your's is no match for me," Drake shot his left arm out and Amy was levitated of the ground she dropped the hammer and it disapeared.

"Put me down!" she yelled while holding her red dress down.

Drake smirked he shot his right arm shot out causing Amy to be flung onto the bed, as soon as she landed on it she attemped to get up again but was stopped as chains sprung out from the bed and clipped around her wrist pulling her back down "ahhh!"she yelled and struggled with the chains they were pretty tight.

The second Amy blinked, her eye's widened as Drake was now on top of her having a look of lust in his eye's she continued to struggle though he wouldn't budge, Drake pinned her arms down and that stopped her from moving, fear was written all over her face.

"Now..Now there's no need to struggle," He chuckled "my..you sure are pretty up close," Drake leaned in closer he was just about an inch away from her lips when his ears perked up at the sound of an unfamilar nosie, he sat back up and Amy sighed in relife.

Drake jumped of the bed and walked over to the large window, "what is that nosie?" He asked himself as he looked out the window.

Amy could now hear it and she new exactly what it was "the Tornado...Sonic," she whispered and smiled she knew Sonic would come snd save her but how'd he manage to find this place? She wondered.

Drake spotted a plane not to from the castle he also spotted Eggman landed with the plane far into the forrest and as the Tornado began it's decent while flash of blue caught Drake's eye's "hm the Doctor must've told him how to get here, hmph no matter I'll shall dispose of him, then nothing will stand in my way." Drake turned away from the window.

Amy was still Struggling to get out the chains, "don't even think about trying to escape..And don't worry I'll take care of that blue hedgehog," Drake said evilly and walked out the door he locked it up tight.

"No Sooonic!" Amy screamed while desperatly trying to get out the chains.

Meanwhile Sonic was waiting on Tails as turned the Tornado into walking mode "so this is the place," Sonic said as he watched Eggman jump of his flying machine.

"Yes this is were I discovered that hedgehog, in a temple deep inside the mountains, that castle once belonged to Drake and now I suspect he's trying to rebuild it and make Amy his queen," Eggman went on to explain how he discovered the hedgehog and what Drake plans to do.

Sonic eye's widened when he mentioned Drake was going to make Amy his queen and his fist curled into a ball and growled a bit,Tails came over now that he had the X- Tornado in walking mode.

"Hey Sonic you ready?" Tails parked the Tornado beside Sonic and was going to lower it for Sonic to jump on but just as he was about to, Drake appeared before them with an emerald in his hand he laughed evilly.

"Hahahaa...You may have found me but you won't stop me from completing my goal," Drake smirked and turned to Sonic " and you'll never see that lovely pink hedgehog again you don't deserve her anyway."

Sonic grolwed at him "what do you want with Amy!"

"She's my power source...Once I get her to fall in love with me, I'll be the most powerful hedgehog that ever lived and much more powerful than that ultimate life form you call Shadow," Drake started charging up electricity around him, he streched out his arms and the electricity collected into a ball and he aimed it strait for Sonic who easilly dodged it, though it almost hit Eggman.

Eggman growled and jumped back into his flying he was eager to take revenage on this hedgehog "you traitor you where supposed to help me when I realeased you! Not betray me."

"I'm sorry Doctor but I had better plans to work with, but thank you so much for releasing me, heheehe,"

Sonic and Drake were now punching one another Dake dodged Sonic's punch and kicked him in the stomach which tossed him up and over tree's, Sonic landed on a tree branch but he quickly recovered, he jumped down to the ground and he landed on both feet.

Sonic was about to take off and was going to attack Drake again but something grabbed his left arm and pulled him back, he glaced back to see what it was "what...Shadow! What are you doing here?" Sonic yanked his arm back and turned round to the black and red hedgehog.

"Sonic go and save Amy, I'll take care of that hedgehog," with that said Shadow zoomed off and found Drake while Sonic was now looking behind the spot that Shadow was standing. Sonic was in awe of what now stood before him.


	9. Chapter 9

The Love In The Darkness

Chapter 9

In front of Sonic was the castle that Eggman was talking about. Sonic stood before the path that lead right up to the front door and with a now dertmined expression on his face Sonic curled his right hand into a fist "I'm coming Amy," he said then got into a running postion and ran all the way to the door.

The path was longer than expected, he slowed down about a few feet away from the door using his feet as brakes, now walking Sonic pushed the door open and made his way inside the door slamming shut behind causing him to look back but this was not enough to give him a fright.

Sonic whistled as he took a look around many paintings were hung up on the walls and many statues were lined up at either sides of each of the rooms while torches hung on the walls and along the stair cases and red carpets lined the floors, after walking up many stairs Sonic finally came to a corrider with only one door and this were he suspected Amy was being held.

Sonic tried to open it but as soon as he touched it he was flung back and hit hard against the wall "whoa!" Sonic growled as he stood after recovering from the hit, "it must be protected by a barrier of some kind..I've got to break it somehow."

Sonic walked backwards and as far back in the corridor that he could go, he got into a running postion, after reving up he charged for the door only for the same thing to but only this time he saw the barrier as he collided with it, the barrier was purple and see through.

He could now see it in full, he was now standing on his feet when he brought out a golden ring that was stashed in his quills, "I wonder if this'll work...Only one way to find out," placing the ring in the middle of his palm, a golden coloured light shined through his fingers as he transformed into a ball and rammed right into the barrier digging into it as hard as he could.

It took a while but he finally broke it, shattering it into pieces and it even broke the metal lock that was on the door, the door swung open and Sonic walked in "Amy?" Amy was lying on a bed with the chains still on her and it looked as if she was asleep.

Sonic walked up next to the bed and bent down onto his kness and next to Amy's face. He shook her gently and watched as her eye's fluttered open. Amy shot up right and she wrapped her arm's around him but only his waist, "Sonic!" she cried happilly, Sonic smiled he was relived to find her unharmed.

After releasing Sonic, Amy thought that Sonic might be mad at her for taking a emerald and thinking this she turned away from him, she sighed and closed her eye's as she turned away,"Sonic I..I'm sorry for taking the emerald," Sonic smiled at her and turned her round to face him.

"Why didn't you tell me Amy, now I understand why you were avoiding me it's cause he was threating you?" Sonic asked as she looked up at him.

Amy looked away "yes..I couldn't, he said not only would he hurt you, he'd hurt the others too if I didn't help him," tears started to flow down her face but Sonic wiped them away.

"it's ok Amy I only wish you could've told me.. but don't worry we'll get that emerald back and Amy that was a really brave thing you did,"Sonic said as he gave her hug which really surpized her.

Amy hug back and they pulled apart they both stared into one anothers eye's, Sonic leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, the kiss seemed as if it lasted for ever for Amy she had never been so happy in her life, after they pulled apart again, Sonic lifted the chains around her wrists and he ampted to break them.

"Let's get you outta these chains," Sonic said managed to break one of them but the other one was quite tough to break, and that's when Amy remember that Drake had left a key lying somewhere.

"Sonic there's a key somewhere over there," she said pointing towards a large cabinet, Sonic easilly found it and unlocked the chain.

"He's not very smart is he..ah," Sonic said as Amy glomped him.

"Oh Sonic I'm so happy to see you," Amy cried while giving him another hug.

Sonic put his hands on her shoulders as they pulled apart "come on let's get outta here." he siad as Amy smiled and nooded and as they started to walked a figure of a hedgehog was standing at the door.


	10. Chapter 10

The Love In The Darkness

Chapter 10

Sonic growled as the figure stepped into the light, he held out a protective arm in front of Amy thinking that this could be Drake, but to his surprize the hedgehog turned out to be Shadow the hedgehog, "Shadow?" Sonic questioned wondering how he managed to beat the dark hedgehog.

"Where's Drake?" Amy asked her vocie sounded a little shaky.

"Hmph..That hedgehog was no match for me," Shadow held up the chaos emerald to prove it, along with a black glass shaped orb in his other hand, it was glowing a dark red and black clouds swhirling in the middle of it, "he's right inside here, where he should be."

Shadow's hand began to shake, Sonic pushed Amy back a little along with himself, Shadow dropped the chaos emerald in an attemt to hold onto the orb in his other hand, as he let go of the emerald the orb came loose and slipped out his hand and floated in front of the three hedgehogs. "What!" Shadow growled.

"You think you have defeated me, my power is unstoppable..Heheheha..Now that I have the perfect queen to help me balance out my power..I can be the ruler of this pathetic little planet!" The orb went round in circles, lighting up a luminis red colour and turned into Drake only he was see through, he grinned evilly and shot up in the air.

He aimed strait for Amy, she was now trapped in a swirl of dark clouds, "Nooo Amy!" Sonic shouted, the blue hedgehog ran strait at it but was knocked back he was going to try again but Shadow stopped him.

"Soonic!" Amy, cried as she was being blowen all over the place, see could hardly see a thing through the clouds and that's when everything went blank.

"Shadow, get outta my way I have to save Amy!" Sonic demanded.

"Your not going to save her that way, Faker!"

Suddenly the clouds vanished, which caused them both to stop arguing, both hedgehogs turned their heads and their mouths dropped open at the same time, "A-Amy?" They both said in unsions and shock.

Amy had changed, she had long pink quills and was wearing a red and black dress her fur colour was now a dark pink, her eye's were red and she also wore red bracelets. Amy just stood there while Drake reappered again, "ah much better, If I do say so myself."

Sonic clenched his fists, he was not liking this one bit, "what did you do to her?" He demanded.

Drake smirked he snaked his arm round Amy's waist, "Heheh...I simply changed her up a bit, isn't she pretty...Amy why don't we show theses two hedgehog's the door?" Amy nooded.

Sonic couldn't believe it she was agreeing with him, the dark pink hedgehog stood forward, hammer in hand, even that was different errie black smoke covered it, "of course my darling..Lets." Sonic's mouth dropped opened.

Amy rasied her hammer up in the air and swung it towards Shadow and Sonic, Shadow jumped out the way, but she hit Sonic, she kepted swing her hammer strait at him, Sonic was able to dodge each after that hit, "Amy please stop..It's me Sonic!" Sonic held out his hands while desperatly trying to stop her.

Drake chuckled "It's no use Sonic heehehe..She's mine now!"

Power surged through Amy's hammer as a big black ball of dark clouds shot out it, both Shadow and Sonic were caught by surprize, they were swepted up and blowen out the window. They landed just at the edge of the castle.

Drake walked over to the window "nice work Amy, now to make sure they don't get back in here." he held up both of his hands and started to chant a spell.

Sonic and Shadow recovered from the fall, Sonic was bending down on one knee as he stood up, Tails and Eggman appeared, "Sonic, where's Amy?" The fox ran over to him.

The blue hedgehog looked down in disappointment, sudddenly a force field appeared around the castle not allowing anything or anyone to leave. Sonic growled as he watched, "Ammmyy!" He yellled.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Love In The Darkness**

**Chapter 11**

They headed back to Tails workshop, Tails was sitting at his computer trying to figure something out, while Sonic was pacing back and forth, "Tails, we can't just sit around here!" Sonic complained, he was also getting impatient and he was worried for Amy, who know's what that crazy hedgehog could do to her.

"We have to come up with a plan first and it's got something to do with that orb Shadow had, we have to find a way to lock Drake back in it for good this time! But the real question is how we go about doing it?" Sonic calmed down and apologize to Tails for snapping at him, Tails had accepted his apology.

Suddenly a familier laugh filled the workshop catching both their attentions, it was Bokkun, a small robot that works for Doctor Eggman, "hahaha, hey long time no see, I gotta message for ya, so you better listen up good!"

Bokkun reached into his yellow bag and brought out a small yellow TV, he pushed the blue button on the side and Doctor Eggman appeared on the screen, "heehe, well this is certaintly different, I'm actaully going to help you this time," Tails and Sonic exchange a look at one another.

"I want to be rid of that hedgehog before he takes over the world, that job belongs to me and only me and he'll probably get there before I do, all he ever did was betray me, when he was suppose to be granting me wishes, so I want to team up with you." Eggman used his fist and banged on his computer desk.

"We must collect all the chaos emeralds and use their power to summon the great wizard, who had banished him all those years ago. whatddya say? Bokkun make sure you get their answer and bring it to me at once!" Eggman yelled and had turned his head to where Bokkun was.

Bokkun moaned as he flew away from the TV, "aw, man I always get left with all the dirty work."

Tails and Sonic stood and sheilded their eye's as the TV Blew up, Tails opened his eye's after the smoke cleared, "should we team up with him Sonic?" Tails asked, not entirely sure they should trust the mad Doctor.

Sonic watched as the smoke cleared and he clenched one of his fists, "hmm, it's worth a shot buddy, I'll do anything to save Amy." They gave Bokkun the okay and then the robot left the workshop.

Tails nooded and placed a hand on his shoulder, "she'll be ok Sonic, she's strong, I'll go and see if Knuckles will help us and then we can split up and we'll be able to find the emeralds faster, we already have two, so theres only five to look for."

Sonic just nooded, he turned his head to a picture on the window sill, it was a group photo of everyone, he picked it up and just stared at Amy in the picture, "don't worry Amy I'm coming, and I will get you back this time!" He sat it back down and followed Tails out to the Tornado.

They were now flying in the air over the Mystic Ruins, Tails was piloting the plane while Sonic held onto the edge of the cockpit, the tornado started to shake quite violently, "there must be an emerald near by." Tails shouted out to Sonic, Sonic was now up next to the glass part of the cockpit and grabbed the green emerald he gave Tails a tumbs up and jumped of the plane, "Sonic wait!" Tails cried as he watched Sonic fall to the ground, he couldn't stop him now.

Sonic raced round the mystic until he spotted a glowing circle on the ground and this is were he suspected the emarald was, he took a ring out from his quills and let it shine through his fingers, he turned into a ball and he dug his way under ground.

After reaching the bottom, Sonic jumped out the hole that he made and let the light from the emerald shine upwards, he waited until the emarald levitated to him and he carefully placed it in his hands, now they had three, he placed the two he had inside his quills and raced back through the trees were he found that Tails had found Knuckles and he had also landed the plane.

They found the remaining emeralds rather quickly and after making it to Eggman's they on their way back to the castle where they met Shadow since he was carrying the red emerald, Tails and Eggman had landed their planes and joined Shadow and Sonic.

"So, Eggman how do we do this?" Asked an impatient Sonic.

Eggman grabbed his two emeralds that he had, "we have to place the emeralds in a cirlce, then we have to get that evil hedgehog outta that castle somehow."

Sonic grinned, "leave that to me." without waiting Sonic was off, he ran strait up to the door, the first thing he wanted to do was get Amy away from the hedgehog, but as soon as he ran up to the door the force field around the entire castle stopped him from going any further and he flung back and he landed face first on the ground.

Sonic graoned, "oh, yeah I forgot." he said as he got back onto his feet.

Shadow was now right beside him with his arms folded, "always the impatient one aren't you faker? If you would have just waited a little while you would have learned how penitrait this force field."

Sonic glared at Shadow, "I just have to save Amy, Shadow, who know's what he's doing to her." Shadow nooded in understanding, he wanted to save Amy too.

"We will, faker now just stand back, I'll get rid of this force field, then you can save her." Sonic did as asked and Shadow began to glow a golden colour.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Love In The Darkness **

**Chapter 12**

Sonic stood aside as Shadow started to glow, the black and red hedgehog held up his hand and Sonic saw a spear like object except it wasn't an object appear in his hands, Shadow pulled his arms back and aimed the spear toward's the force field surrounding the castle, Shadow swung forward and sent the spear flying towards the door entrance, "chaos spear!"He shouted making the spear glow more as it neared the door.

It hit, allowing the hedgehogs to see the force field, however it wasn't completly gone, at first Sonic didn't see it, thinking it was now gone, he just couldn't wait, Shadow, shook his head when the hedgehog fell back on his butt, Sonic winced at the sudden pain on his face and his back, "geez, Shadow I thought you said you could get rid of it."

Shadow folded his arms, "hmhp, well if you had looked when it appeared, you would have seen I only made it crack, hmm, looks like I'll need to try another one." Sonic frowned and stood back up and let Shadow stand in front of him, while he rubbed his nose.

Shadow did the exact same thing and this time it was a success, the force field appeared and both hedgehogs looked up as the sheild shattered into pieces, they disappeared as they hit the ground, Sonic zommed in the door and Shadow followed he soon caught up to the hedgehog and ran along side him and up the spiral staircase, "Sonic, you see if you can get Drake to follow you out side and I'll make sure Amy's safe!"

Sonic nooded, "sound's like a plan Shadow!"

Both hedgehogs raced on up a head, they burst into the room just in time to stop the two hedgehogs who were just about too kiss, Drake growled and pulled back,"what, how'd you get back in here ?"

Sonic was angry at what he saw as they entered his fur turned a dark colour and he went strait for the dark hedgehog and held him by his neck, "Shadow, get Amy outta here!" Shadow nooded and turned to Amy who was still in the form that Drake had turned her into.

"Your going to pay Drake...Tell me how I change Amy back!" Sonic demanded once he saw Shadow head toward's Amy.

Drake chuckled, "there no hope, blue boy, she's been changed by my power, she belongs to me now, there is no possible way to change her back!"

Sonic glowed darker and chucked Drake towards the back of the room, the dark hedgehog had broke a bookcase that held many books, Drake levitated the books off himself and headed strait for Sonic who allowed himself to be thrown out the room, Sonic headed downstairs and Drake followed while levitating.

Shadow walked up to Amy she hissed at him, "get away from me!" She shouted darkly.

Shadow igored her, he picked her up over his shoulders she struggled to get out, but Shadow held on tight, he used chaos control to get out the castle and made it back to were Tails and Eggman were, they had set the emerald's in a circle and placed the spear orb in the centre, Tails was shocked at how different Amy looked.

"Shadow, what happened to Amy?"

"Drake, did this to her, where's faker?" Shadow asked holding the still struggling Amy tightly in his arms.

"Let me go, you creep!" Amy hissed.

Shadow growled, but saw a blue flash coming towards them along with a red and purple hedgehog following behind, "here they come!"

Sonic stopped next to Shadow and watched as the dark hedgeog stopped right in the centre of the circle, "Amy! how'd she get out?"

Amy struggled a lot more now, "Drake!"

Sonic fur went a lot lighter now that he knew Amy was safe, "alright Eggman how do we do this!"

Eggman brought out an ancient looking book, "it say's here we need to chant this spell, and the emerald's will power up, and give power to the orb in the in middle and it will banish him into another dimension."

Eggman read out the spell and they all began to chant, Drake tried to escape out the cirlce but as soon as he stepped out, the emeralds glowed more than they normally would, Drake growled as the orb started to circle around him, "no, not again, Ah!" Drake felt some pain during this.

The emeralds circled round him in an anti clock wise direction, each of them sending a beam to the orb that now was above Drake, he looked towards Sonic, "mark my word's blue boy, the moment I get outta this place again, that pink hedgehog will be mine!" Drake screamed as the light aimed for his body sending him strait to the orb above, the moment he went a flash of red from the orb illuminated the sky for a second then the orb fell to the ground along with the emeralds.

Drake was no more.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Love In The Darkness **

**A/N: Hey guys this is the last chapter...For once I've actually finished a story, lol I'm going to rewrite this story at some point but not until I finished a few other stories of mine. I just want to say a big thank you to anyone who reviewed, added it to their story alerts and favourites, a big massive thank to you all...So witout further ado this is the last chapter...Enjoy.**

**Chapter 13**

The red light from the orb died down allowing everyone to see again, Sonic and Shadow were the first to open their eyes, Sonic's eyes widened when he saw a man in a robe while holding a golden staff standing before him, he had a white beard and a pointy hat. "T-the great wizard," Eggman muttered.

Sonic glanced at Eggman, before turning back to the wizard. "You requested my help in banishing the evil hedgehog named Drake, I can assure you Sonic the hedgehog that he is gone for good."The wizard while lowering his head and closing his eyes. The wizard turned round and used his staff by swishing side to side to allow gold sparkles come out it, and it looked like he was about to leave.

Sonic glanced back at Amy who was still in the form that Drake gave her and she was still out cold, "wait, can't you help Amy?!" Sonic asked as he ran out in front of the wizard to try and stop him from leaving.

The wizard starred at Sonic but then look to where he was pointing, "ah yes the pink hedgehog, of course I can help her." the wizard stood forward and raised his staff in the air it turned pink and and sparkled brightly, Amy's body was levitated off Shadow's arms and in the air and into the light where she returned to her normal form.

Sonic dashed to her side as she floated down to the ground and caught her in his arms, he sighed in relief to see her okay, when the wizard stepped forward, "take care of her Sonic, there is a possiblity that the evil hedgehog could return, but my magic should keep him at bay for sometime though there's no garantee to stop him from getting out." Sonic nodded and starred down at Amy.

"Now that my work here is done I'll shall be off!" The wizard chanted a magic spell and was off in a blue flashing light from his staff. Everyone covered their eyes again.

Eggman groaned, "oh, why didn't I take his magic staff...Grr...Well thanks for the help Sonic, remember this doesn't change anything between us!" Eggman yelled as he jumped on to his egg moblie.

"I didn't expect it to Eggman!" Sonic shouted back as he watched the doctor fly off.

Amy was starting to stir, Sonic glanced down at her and watched as she oepned her eyes, "wha, where? What happened?" She asked as she was now fully awake. "Sonic?!" Amy was so happy to see Sonic she got up from his arms and jumped on him.

"Gahh, take it easy Amy!" Sonic said as he struggled about in her grip.

Sonic sweatdropped, as she pulled away, "sorry Sonic, I was just so happy to see you."She smiled.

Sonic sighed and smiled back, "I know," the two hedgehogs starred at one another, but they turned to Tails who had appeared with the tornado.

"You guys ready to head back?" Tails asked.

"Sure thing Tails!" Sonic waved he grabbed Amy gently and jumped onto the Tornado, Tails took off and it wasn't long before they arraived back at Chris mansion.

Everyone was so happy to see Amy safe and sound, they had all given her hugs and she apologised for taking the emerald, they had all forgiven her, Amy spotted Cream with her mum so she went over "hey Cream." Amy smiled and hugged the rabbit.

"Amy I'm so glad your safe, I just knew Mr Sonic would be able to save you."

"Thank you Cream. C-Cream I so sorry for few days back, I know you weren't imagining things and there really was a hedgehog standing there with me, I just didn't want you tell anyone," Amy sighed as she put her head down.

Cream shook her head and hugged her again, "it's okay, I know now you were only trying to protect everyone."

Amy gladly accepted her hug as Sonic came over to them, "hey, Ames can I talk you?"

"Uh, sure Sonic," Sonic held her hands and lead her outside towards the pool area, Amy waved to Cream as he did.

As they made it outside Sonic turned away from Amy as they stopped his eyes were closed, "Amy over the past few days when you weren't talking to me made something changed inside me, I didn't know what it was at first, but I did know that I didn't like you ignoring me, it just really got to me. Then I started to feel werid inside every time I saw you...I now understand what it is that I feel." Sonic said as he turned round to face Amy.

Amy eyes went wide when he brought her close his arms snaked round her his lips connected with hers, Amy soon closed her eyes and kissed back, they pulled apart and starred into each anothers eyes, Amy's sparkling with tears coming out but not sad tears, "Sonic..." She breath out.

Sonic gave her his trademark smile, she hugged him tight, as he laughed, as she let go he whispered in her ear, "Ames, I...I love you..." Sonic smirked, Amy looked speechless. Sonic gave her one last kiss and as they pulled apart Amy held his shoulders.

"Oh, Sonic I love you too!" Both of them were unaware of a shadowy figure hanging around the tree's.


End file.
